A Christmas Present
by siruisgrl76
Summary: James gives Lily a Christmas present.. Lily suspicous Wouldn't you be?


A/N: Yeah..... um.. Well, this is a bit of fluff! I may turn it into a story.. if people review this one, if not, then its a little fluff i came up with while listing to the song while reading a story from A Lesson Before Dying.(good author by the way)WITHOUT FURTHER ADO!  
I CANT spell either, so srry! And im looking for the beta, 1st to review with the right anwser to the person who sings this "wins"  
Dont forget to join my 2 COMMunity! Its called The Maraurders, all about, u guessed it!if u have a good Marauder story, PLEASE TELL ME!  
  
A Christmas Present By: Siruisgrl76  
  
'Awhh.' Lily thought as she stepped off the train and onto the flood of Platform 93/4.'Its going to be a white christmas' she thought as she took in the Christmas decorations and tons of snow everywhere.  
"EVANS!" Cried a voice from behind her.  
'Great. Just who i need to ruin my Christmas'  
"Here" James Potter said as he pushed a small present wrapped in red and green colored paper at her."MARRY CHRISTRMAS!"  
Before she could ask what it was, James left. Looking up she saw her parents waving frantically at her.  
  
(NS(Ns new scene for future refrences) At Lilys house in here very clean and organized room)  
  
When Lily got back into her room she flopped on her bed and grabbed out James's present. 'He wont give me anything dangerous would he?  
She thought while eyeing the brightly colored paper. 'Bright colors usually mean danger....' But her curiosity got the better of her as she opened up the card taped to the front.  
  
To the love of my life, we shall be together sooner or later.  
'Aroggant git' Lily thought as she opened up the present and revieled a black small box. 'What the....'before she could finish a letter fell out. Picking it up extremely carefully incase it held a dungbomb, she opened it.  
  
Hey Lils! Hope you have a happy holiday and a happy new year!Know You'll be missing me!  
  
Love,  
James  
  
P.S. tap it with your wand, then say a number 1-25.  
  
"ok...'She thought as she grabbed her school bag and rifeled through it to find her wand.  
  
She jumped back after tapping it and saying 1. It began to play a sweet song that could be heard through out the house.  
  
Here Without You  
  
A hundred days had made me older since the last time that I saw your pretty face A thousand lights had made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same But all the miles had separate They disappeared now when I'm dreaming of your face  
  
I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams And tonight it's only you and me  
  
The miles just keep rolling as the people either way to say hello I hear this life is overrated but I hope it gets better as we go  
  
I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams And tonight girl it's only you and me  
  
Everything I know, and anywhere I go it gets hard but it won't take away my love And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done it get hard but it won't take away my love  
  
I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams And tonight girl it's only you and me  
  
I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams but tonight girl it's only you and me  
  
(Three Doors Down: Here Without You)  
  
Tears silently rolled down her cheeks, after she got over the shock of it of course. 'Awhh!' She thought when the black little box finally shut up.  
"Lily?" Came a questioning voice from downtairs.  
  
R&R PLEASE! You know you want to:) lol! 


End file.
